Bubblechubbies the true story
by Kiwi05
Summary: Changes the names of the Telletubbies! Tubby Bashing! What fun! Ch.1&2 kinda boring, 3 & 4 better!
1. Episode one

The True Tale of the Telletubies (or Bubblechubbies in that matter)  
  
Note: I don't own Telletubbies, that's suicidal! When there are italics, that is what the teletubby says in some cases if it doesn't have their name in front of it.  
  
Over the Hills and far away, Bubblechubbies come to play.  
  
*Theme music* Bubblechubbies, Bubblechubbies, say 'Im real dumb!"  
  
'I dumb!' Tinkle Winkle, 'Tinkle Winkle' Dipstick! Dipstick! Baa-baa! Baa-Baa! Ho. Ho!  
  
Bubblechubbies, bubblechubies, say Im gay! (I am not trying to offend gay ppl, I know some myself, and they sing the song with me!!) I gay!  
  
Microphone: Time for Bubby play time! Time for Bubby play time! All bubblechubbies: Yay!! Tinkle Winkle: lets play with my purse (Yes, it's a purse, NOT A BAG, we all know!) Dipstick: ok! Lets go shopping! Ho: I want to play with my scooter! Baa-Baa: lets play with my ball! (lol!)  
  
Windmill: brrrrrrr (blowing magic dust in the air) All bubblechubbies: ah! (Bubblechubbies stick tummies out in order, screens brighten then fade out. Dipstick is the chosen one of the day) All: Dipstick!!! Dipstick: ah! Yay!  
  
Screen: "And now, back to Mr. Rogers! *It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood.* All: yay!! Mr. rogers: come on kids, you can say Nicotinamide Adenine Dinucleotide phosphate (NADP`it's a biology term for all those who don't know) ! Its easy! (Pause) Good job! I knew you could do it! Lets take a ride on the trolley! (Show continues then ends) All Bubblechubbies: Again! Again! Again! Windmill: brrr *spreads magic dust on Dipstick again  
  
Screen: and now, back to mr. Rogers! *it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood.* All: yay! Mr. Rogers: come on kids! You can say Nicotinamide Adenine Dinucleotide phosphate! Its easy! (Pause) Good job! I knew you could do it! Lets take a ride on the trolley! (Show continues then ends) All: awwww. Its over. Again Again! Screen narrator: Noooooo. Time for Bubby snack time! All: yay! Bubby custar! Bubby Custar! Bubby Toast! Bubby Toast!  
  
*all proceed into kitchen and meet mr vacuum) Mr. vacuum: slurp irp slicp plthgt All: Bubby Custar! Bubby Custar! Custard machine: bbbbbbrrrggggggg *custard comes out into bowl* Tinkle Winkle: yay! Bubby Custard! Screen narrator: be careful Tinkle Winkle or you are going to spill it! *Tinkle Winkle jumps up and down repetitively* *spills custard and slips on it* Tinkle winkle: *honk!* All: yay! Bubby Custar! Bubby Custar! Baby sun: he haa haa haa  
  
*Microphone comes out of the ground* Time for Bubby Byebye! Time for Bubby Bye Bye! All: Noooooo. Narrator: yessss All: Noooooo *hide inside garbage cans* Ho: Boo! *jumps out of can!* Dipstick: Boo! *does what ho did* Baa-Baa: Boo! *giggles and jumps out!* Tinkle Winkle; Boo! Wooooaah! *jumps and hits edge of can, so fat that he tips can over and falls over *honk!*  
  
Screen narrator: that's all for today! Join us tomorrow! *Theme music*  
  
Baby sun: he haa haa he ha!  
  
*The END*  
  
Please Read and Review! Tell me what ya think! 


	2. Episode two

Bubblechubbies the true story: Episode 2  
  
Note: I don't own The Tellitubbies *shudder* pity for those adult actors who act like creep-os on the show.  
  
Over the hills and far away, Bubblechubbies come to play!  
  
*Theme Music* Bubblechubbies! Bubblechubbies! Say Im real dumb!  
  
Bubblechubbies: I dumb!  
  
Tinkle Winkle! "Tinkle Winkle!" Dip-stick! "Dipstick!" Baa-Baa! "Baa- Baa!" Ho! "Ho!"  
  
Bubblechubbies! Bubblechubbies! Say i'm gay! "I gay!"  
  
Microphone: Time for Bubby play time! Time for Bubby play time!  
  
All Bubblechubbies: YAY!!!  
  
Tinkle Winkle: Let's play with my purse! (again!)  
  
Dipstick: We can try to go shopping this time!  
  
Baa-baa: lets play with my ball!  
  
Ho: yea! Lets play with baa-baa's ball! (it sounds wrong I kno!)  
  
Microphone: shut up! *windmill whirrs the magic dust into the air and onto bubblechubbies.  
  
All: ah! (stick tummies out in order and screens brighten then fade. Baa- baa is the chosen one.) Yay! Baa-baa! Ah! Yay!  
  
Screen: Barney is a dinosaur.*theme music continues*. Bubblechubbies: yay! Might actly learn sumthing today! (you have to admit: at least kids learn something by watching Barney. What do they get from Bubblechubbies? Nothing!)  
  
Barney: now, what are we going to do today kids?  
  
Girl: lets sing the alphabet song! (everyone shouts ok including the Bubblechubies!)  
  
Barney and kids: A, B, C, D..  
  
Bubblechubbies: A, C, Z, H. Yay! We learned something new today! We are smart!  
  
Barney: well, that's all we have for today kids! Lets sing our good bye song!  
  
All: I luv u..etc. (at the end of the song, the Bubblechubbies bounce butts and their tummies: honk!honkhonk!)  
  
*screen fades* All: again again! Note: author is too lazy to copy and paste so u get the idea of the whole repeating process) *after watching the show again, they proceed to the merry-go-round!  
  
They all get on the merry go round and Tinkle Winkle hits the button to start it spinning. Unfortunately for the bubblechubbies, he hits the button to 'super speed' and the merry go round jolts them all and starts going around at tremendous speeds! All of them get sooo dizzy and loose their grip. As the merry go round flings them off, the fly and land on the little portal where they slide down the slide into their home. They all lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
Baby sun: hahahahahhaa! Yay! He ahhahahahaahaha!  
  
Poor Bubblechubbies. It seems as if they will never recover from this trauma. Mr. Vacuum slirps on over and tries to take care of them. Seems to be no goodbye song today anyways.  
  
Will they recover, or NOT?  
  
Your turn! Please Review and tell me what u want to happen to our ill fated friends *ahem*?? Their fate rests in your hands. And if u don't review, I will have to think of something! 


	3. Episode three

Bubblechubbies the true story: Episode 3  
  
Note: I still don't own the Teletubby things *I AM GLAD and REJOICING THAT I DON'T!* You know what's really sad? My computer has the word Teletubby in its dictionary!!!!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Over the hills and far away, *sobs* IM OUT OF A JOB! Those blasted Bubblechubbies had to go and DIE on me!  
  
Microphone: *comes out of ground* I have a vision! They aren't dead! They are just.well, you know,.not functioning right.  
  
Narrator: Do they EVER function right!?  
  
Mic: No, not really.  
  
Narrator: BLASTED PIECES OF CRAP!  
  
Mic: Do you need job counseling?  
  
Narrator: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! *leaves and mic goes back into the ground*  
  
~~back in the little hilly underground house thing~~  
  
All the Bubblechubbies: *stars floating around their head*  
  
Baa-Baa: huh? *sits up and falls back down* Ow.  
  
Mr Vacuum: *dunt dunt da!* Slurp glup pthurp! (in Mr. Vacuum language that means "I'll save you!"  
  
Baa-Baa: My hero! *faints*  
  
While Mr. Vacuum attempts to lug the Bubblechubby things to their beds in the kitchen, a sneaky stealth person comes up from behind and *dunt!* grabs Mr. Vacuum!  
  
Mr. Vacuum: SLURPY!! ("Help Me!") Too late! The sneaky stealth person jabs a cloth into Mr. Vacuum's vacuum nozzle. He passes out because the sneaky stealth person put that stuff that makes you pass out on the cloth! Muahahahahaha! He/she/it whatever or whoever it is throws Mr. Vacuum into a closet, regardless that his wheel broke off. Poor Mr. Vacuum, he was so nice too. What did he ever do to the sneaky stealth person?!  
  
Microphone: ALERT! ALERT! SOMEONE STOLE MR. VACUUM AND TRIED TO KILL HIM/HER/IT WHATEVER THE THING IS!!!! ALERT! ALERT! *the Bubblechubbies wake up for a second by the loud shouts of the annoying microphone but immediately they are gagged and sneaky stealth person two holds up a cloth with that stuff to their noses (Do they even have noses????) and they pass out again. Sneaky stealth person two drags the Bubblechubbies one by one since they are so heavy and throws them into the same closet as poor Mr. Vacuum. *Honk Honk!*  
  
SSP1: Perfect! We finally got them! Muahahahahahahahaha! Our evil plan is working!  
  
SSP2: Yes, Yes it is! Muahahahahahahaha!  
  
*But suddenly, stirring is heard in the closet and the brave Mr. Vacuum who has only 3 wheels now limps (??) out hobbling on his three wheels. *He's so brave, a true hero!* Mr. Vacuum to the rescue!  
  
Mr. Vacuum: Sneaky stealth persons one and two, I will not let you get away with this!!  
  
SSP1: Oh you won't will you? *mimicking tone*  
  
Mr. Vacuum: I've got backup support! Haha!  
  
Baby Sun: hahhahahahaha!  
  
*all the bubblechubbies come out of the closet, conscious again from the care of poor Mr. Vacuum. Ho, the littlest one, is being brave and steps forward*  
  
Ho: You can't do this! I am going to tell my father and he's gonna beat you up!  
  
SSP2: I AM YOUR FATHER!....AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *hits self repeatedly* NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME?! WHY ME?! I think im gonna kill myself now.  
  
SSP1: Our plan! What about our plan?!  
  
SSP2: *sobs and walks off*  
  
Ho: Hi dad! Leaps and bumps into his/her/its father. I love you! Jumps up and down!  
  
SSP2: aahhhh! Get away you foul thing!  
  
Ho: But ur my dad! I think we should spend quality father-son/daughter/it time!  
  
SSP2: that's it! *grabs knife and stabs himself*  
  
All the bubblechubbies: DAD! Noooooooo! *sobbing*  
  
Narrator: And this is a kid's show?! No wonder why they say violence is sticking with kids when they watch violent TV shows. This rating is gonna have to go from Y (young) to M (Mature)!!!! What is our society coming to?!  
  
What will happen next? Will the Bubblechubbies recover from their loss or what? Please review! 


	4. Episode Four

Bubblechubbies: The True Story: Episode 4 By: Kiwi05  
  
A/N: I am finally getting this chapter up so I hope you all are happy! I got a lot of reviews saying "write more" and "kill them off!" etc etc. so I am writing more!! Happy reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the Telletubbies *gag* I do own the characters you haven't heard of before (like the sneaky stealth people etc etc).  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Narrator: Last episode, we found out that *gasp* the Bubblechubbies had a dad. Can it be? Yes, unfortunately. Their dad killed himself upon admitting and realizing that he was the father. Now, this gives rise to new questions: Who the *beep* was the mother? Why do we all suddenly feel like killing ourselves as well? Who knows. Continue reading to find out what happens next!  
  
SSP1: HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WE WERE GOING TO RID THE WORLD OF THESE DISGUSTING BUBBLECHUBBIE THINGS!! AND YOU GO BEING THE FATHER TO THEM AND KILLING YOURSELF!! WHY?? WHY?!?!! *breaks down crying*  
  
*Mr. Vacuum, despite almost being killed by this SSP, feels sorry for him and hobbles over on his 3 wheels and tries to console him*  
  
Mr. Vacuum: Slurpitsthtskhgkls?  
  
SSP1: LEAVE ME ALONE!! *Mr. Vacuum hobbles away and tries to console the girlishly shrieking Bubblechubbies.*  
  
Narrator (appearing again): Does somebody need a hug? I think everybody needs a hug. GROUP HUG!  
  
All Bubblechubbies (forgetting their sadness): Okay!!! *Bubblechubbies bounce over to SSP1 and circle around him.*  
  
Mic (rising out of the ground): Time for Bubby hug time! Time for Bubby hug time!  
  
Bubblechubbies: YAY! *squeeze in for a hug* *honk honk!*  
  
SSP1: HELP! I'M BEING RAPED BY THE BUBBLECHUBBIES!! HELP HELP!!!  
  
*No one comes to SSP1's aid and the Bubblechubbies continue their annoying honking hug.*  
  
SSP1: *cries out* That's it!! I'm just going to have to kill myself!  
  
Bubblechubbies: NOOO! You are our daddy now! You adopted us!  
  
SSP1: I didn't adopt you, you piece of *beep*!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Uh-oh! Someone needs to watch their language! *giggle* This is a baby show remember!  
  
SSP1: I don't give a *beep* you sick *beeping* *beep*!  
  
Narrator: Uh-oh kids, you know what this means? It's time for Bubby bye bye!  
  
SSP1: All right! Time for Bubby BYE BYE!! *Gets gun out, loads it.*  
  
Tinkle Winkle: What's that?  
  
SSP1: It's called...a gun!  
  
Ho: What's a gun?  
  
SSP1: It's a thing that you use to----  
  
*Screen gets distorted and split and the screen with the annoying color bars and the obnoxious beeping noise appears.*  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. We are sorry for the inconvenience. We are experiencing some technical difficulties. We are sorry for the inconvenience. We are experiencing some technical difficulties. (Continues like that for 10 minutes.)  
  
*News anchor appears*  
  
News Anchor (NA) 1: Sorry for the interruption of current program but we bring you this special report.  
  
NA2: In a land far far away, there was a horrible incident. The 4 Bubblechubbies were found dead along with a random narrator guy. There are witnesses that we will go to now in a land far far away where Bubblchubbies are definitely not playing today.  
  
*Screen switches to Bubblechubby land. A report with a microphone is interviewing Mr. Vacuum.*  
  
Reporter: So, Mr. Vacuum, what happened here? Mr. Vacuum: SLUerpsaskdgjketioausghljg!!  
  
Reporter: Oh no! That is horrible! Did you try to save them?  
  
Mr. Vacuum: Slsgsdltjoisaglkj!!  
  
Reporter: Wow that shows a lot of courage to do that! Thank you for your time, Mr. Vacuum. Our next witness is a microphone. So, Mic, what did you see happening?  
  
Mic: *Screeches because it is too close to the reporter's microphone.*  
  
Reporter: Oh, sorry about that.  
  
Mic: That's ok. But 2 sneaky stealth persons came to this land and attacked the Bubblechubbies. They got Mr. Vacuum too. SSP2 killed himself after admitting that he was the father of the Bubblechubbies—  
  
Reporter: Whoa!! Wait a second there! This man admitted that he was the father of the Bubblechubbies?  
  
Mic: You heard right! That's why he killed himself!  
  
Reporter: Wow. We need to get the tabloid press in here ASAP! As you were saying, Mic...  
  
Mic: Yes, and then the Bubblechubbies tried to group hug the first SSP and then SSP1 got out a gun and went trigger happy on them!! He blew holes in their TV screens!!! What injustice!! They never did anything to him!  
  
Reporter: ...except hug him...  
  
Mic: It's so horrible!! He almost got me with one of the bullets!  
  
Reporter: I'm sure that's traumatizing. Now can I ask you another question?  
  
Mic: Sure.  
  
Reporter: Do you know where this SSP went off to? Have the police done anything—  
  
*Just then, gun shots are heard and a high pitched scream of delight follows. SSP1 runs in front of the camera leaping around with his gun and firing randomly at anything.*  
  
Reporter: What the *BEEP*?!!?!?!  
  
SSP1: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *shoots gun randomly. One shot goes right over the reporters head and knocks his little bald spot cover up wig off.* Reporter: Hey! Hey you!!!  
  
*NA1 & 2 are trying to suppress giggles.*  
  
NA 1:For viewer discretion, we are going to end footage there. We will inform you of any more updates in the land far far away.  
  
NA 2: We are sorry that we can't return you to your regularly scheduled programming and the episode of Bubblechubbies before, so we will do a re- run of Bubblechubbies. Enjoy!  
  
*Old annoying re-run of Bubblechubbies comes on screen. Theme music plays.*  
  
~~It's not ever yet! It almost is, but not quite! This was a long episode! I hope you all are happy and amused although I still don't think this episode beat the humor in episode 3!! Heehee please review!~~ 


End file.
